Unseened Ally
by Kanel-Novice Writer
Summary: Night after night constant dreams of a stranger in white haunt a dark angel by the name of Shadow. Every dream left him puzzled and confused. Till one night he recieves a note to meet a mysterious dark hooded man who seems to know him well and offers Shadow help if he can get his hands on an artifact. Though he didn't warn him about its power. AUish. Yaoi. EzioxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares.

Dreams of the past.

The dreadful past.

Flashing images of a small boy running through the woods bare footed, panting and wincing with every step he took on the rough ground. He trips on a rock landing hard scraping his arms and knees. He was stricken with unbearable fear as the other children caught up gathering around the scared boy. He knew what was coming and prepared for the worst.

_The boys in the orphanage would always beat me because I was different.._

Another flash, the same boy sat on a dirty bed bandaging his injuries. He cried at night till he slept.

_They hated my eyes. _

_They hated my hair._

_Eyes that colored of blood. Hair colored of dark raven, are considered demons or other evil beings to them. Humans didn't have both colors in this world._

_I thought I was human..._

The short raven haired boy played in the sand building what appeared to be a small unperfected castle. His face was slammed down unexpectedly ruining what he created and looked up just to see the boys from before.

_Why didn't they stop..?_

_Why couldn't they have left me alone?_

_They would have lived.._

A woman screamed toward the gruesome sight just as she came out to the backyard. The boy turned to the caretaker, his right hand holding a small black knife dripping in red liquid. Crimson eyes holding no remorse, only rage.

_When everyone saw what I had done. I ran. _

_I knew they were going to kill me._

The nine year old boy stepped back each time the group of angry people grew closer to him and nearer to the edge of the high cliff. He had to two choices; face them knowing he will be beaten to death or jump off probably breaking every bone in his fragile body. He glanced back an forth weighing his options. The boy closed his eyes and leaped plummeting to his death. He waited till he hit the ground expecting great pain however none came. Slowly reopening his eyes he discovered his body floating a few inches above ground. That's when he became aware of the dark bird like wings on his back flapping a bit wobbly for their first time out.

_I'm an Angel. _

_A Dark Angel._

_In this world aside from the others, Angels are considered the main enemy to the human race. Angels started a war long time ago. The planet created different kinds of Angels spread all over the continents to defend it from any harm, for it couldn't protect itself. Just as the humans began polluting and destroying the forests everything went to hell from there._

_I don't know what happened after. _

_All I know is, humans still remain alive and Angels have gone into hiding. If one were to be captured..._

_Well..._

Age Sixteen. The teen sat on the cold metal ground glaring daggers at the men in lab coats behind bars. They talked about a new drug capable of doing something effective though he never paid any mind to their chatter until they ordered two guards to open the cage and held him down struggling and screamed just as one of the scientist injected an unknown fluid right into his arm. The insides felt like they were on fire mixed in with acid of some sort, eyes became dilated, hands clenching in pain. His world turned dark after minutes of twisted agony.

_They experimented on me for years. Constant testings and forcing me to fight their creations. Finding ways to eliminating supernatural creatures. In their point of view every non-human are nothing more of evil disgusting beings that should not had exist in the first place. If they found a weakness in all of us we'll become extinct for sure._

Nineteen years old. Ash clouded the air and filled his lungs, making just the simple task of breathing difficult. The heat seared his eyes and made them water, the flames barely touching him. He did it. He finally had done it. The people that had kept him here and used him are finally dead every part of the facility he stayed in completely destroyed and engulfed with fire. Parts of his skin regenerated by gun shot and burned wounds. For a moment, he stood, staring into the roaring flames, and burning bodies. _What now? _And walked from the scene.

_What they did to me.. I'm far from what I am now. _

_I wanted to die._

_With every try in killing myself it only ended in failure. I can't age nor die._

_There wasn't anything else I can do. _

_Till one one day I decided. I would become a bounty hunter. I'd hunt wanted supernatural creatures that have caused great number of deaths for a good price on their heads. I didn't want to live off the streets like a homeless person anymore. I needed the money to get my own place and everything else with it._

_Over the years I've gotten my own home, my own clothing, self created weapons, done requests for people who were desperate to get rid of certain things and learned more of what I can do. _

_Everything remained the same for 31yrs._

_Yet around the those 31 years there was something missing. A memory blocked in my mind. Something occurred in those years that made no sense. Every part of it was a blur. I went on a mission to kill some kind of beast and after that all I remember is waking up on the snow with blood on my shirt, no wound under them._

_I didn't think anything of it._

_Till the dreams began forcing themselves inside my mind._

He felt someone's arms wrapped tight around him. Shadow layed on the floor bleeding from a wound to the chest, blood spread tainting his clothes. He is able to see a white hooded figure shedding tears, he couldn't make out the figure, his vision was fading in an out. A gloved hand started caressing his cheek and lowered himself close to the angel whispering something in his ear.

_'You're going to live. Please stay with me.'_

His lips gently touched Shad's just before his body went limp, darkness took over. That's when he heard the man scream out his name.

* * *

><p>Shadow shot straight up from his bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily even with the winter cold outside. His heart pounding. There have been many times when he woke up like this yet not all the dreams were the same, some had him running and fighting along side the mysterious man and others didn't make any sense. Buildings he did not recognize at all. He lowered his body back into a laying position and stared at the ceiling.<p>

_'How much longer will I keep seeing this?'_

He gazed out the room window. Frost covered the edges of the window and snow fell gently from the dark, clouded sky. Seemed like night by the looks of it. He never bothered to buy a clock nor watch, thinking time meant nothing to him. Sighing he pulled away the smooth silk bed sheets, stepping out of his bed he is stopped by a soft tapping on his front door. Shadow headed down stairs wondering who the uninvited quest was only greeted by the sight of an empty porch. He turned around to go back into his home, however froze in his tracks at the sight of his door. Stuck on the brown door a note. Shad seized the piece of paper and pulled it from his door with one quick tug. He carefully looked around several times, hoping to spot the individual responsible for placing the note.

He returned inside of his home, closing the door behind him. Making his way into the living room and sat down on his couch. Turning on one of the lamps he eyed it carefully. There lay a stamped symbol at the very bottom, It looked to be similar to a v except upside down. There in the middle of the paper written in ink;

_**'Meet me at Winchester's Bar as soon as you read this.**_

_**- F.'**_

* * *

><p>Shadow stepped inside the local bar its scent of alcohol and cigarettes lingered in the air. He despised the stench despite the fact he's grown accustomed to it whenever he came here. Closing the door he searched the room for a particular person to meet him here. His sight landed on a black hooded man right at the very corner waving urging him to come. Everyone else sat doing their own thing. The tv on the counter viewed the news, reporting about another killing or political issues humans can't help bitch about now an days. Frankly he could careless about what this world is coming to. He made his way to the table pulling out a chair and sat down.<p>

The man sitting on the other side wore a black cloak with his hood pulled far down so that he was only allowed see the tip of his nose, a scar on his right side of his lip, a long red scarf around his neck and brown leather gloves. "I am glad you made it. Care for a drink?" He spoke with an accent that sounded familiar but couldn't place it where he heard it before.

"I don't drink.."

The hooded male slightly pouted. "Suit yourself _amico_" Taking a long swig of his beer bottle.

Shadow crossed his arms against his chest waiting for the stranger to finish. He placed his beer down gently and smirked. "They do not make such great taste from my homeland"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"That's just like you Shad, always straight to the point"

Shadow frowned at his response.

_'He makes it sound as if he knew me..'_

"You may call me Firenze."

_'Firenze?'_

"I know of your expertise in hunting things such as yourself. Although are you be willing to find a special artifact for me?"

"An artifact?"

"_Si_ an artifact that lies benief a lake from a certain forbidden forest."

"The forest of Fenrir.."

Firenze nodded. "I have sent one of my men there months ago to retrieve it. He has not returned since then. I heard rumors of it being _cursed_ to man and only allows the ones who are capable of entering."

Fenrir's forest, its been cursed since the war happened. It is said a large mythical wolf named Fenrir guarded the forest for a very long time it's love for nature knew no bound. Though when the war happened, humans came burning and destroying what it cared for. Fenrir fought them till its last breath and used the remaining power to bring back the forest to life with also putting a curse. Any human going in would be killed or get lost an lose their minds. Fenrir's forest will only accept the ones that are non related humans and respected life around him or her.

"And you want me to go in there and get it for you"

"I'll pay what ever price you ask of me"

"I'm not interes-"

"You've been dreaming of death have you not Shadow?"

Shadow was taken back. "I don't know what you're talking abou-"

Firenze looked down at the empty bottle smiling sadly. "Do you seek the answer to your dreams? or keep on ignoring them?"

_'Answer to my dreams..'_

"How do you know this..?"

Firenze reached out his gloved hand onto the other's holding it with a loving touch that made the dark angel confused beyond reason. "There are things I cannot explain to you just yet. You would not believe me if I told you the truth behind it. The answers your searching for are in the artifact _tesoro mio_" Shadow retreated his hand away in distaste. If he was able to see behind the man's hood he could of seen the hurt look he had in his eyes.

"Sigh, Fine I'll do it. You don't have to pay me but I will need an explanation when I get back."

"Very well, you have my word."

Firenze watched Shadow through hooded eyes as he left the bar. He knew he was going to regret it in the end. Yet the angel had to- no.. _needed _to remember what he'd forgotten. It almost broke his heart to see the man he fell in love with so very long ago not recognize him at all. And when Shadow finds out he won't be at the very least pleased with him, heck he might even hate him for it. Firenze closed his eyes.

_'I'll be waiting here for you tesoro mio'_

* * *

><p><strong>I had to rewrite here and there cause I didn't like the first an other pages I made on this story. I deleted the story Unseened Ally so I can remake it and I didn't know where I was going with it. So I'm fixing it and making it better. Well.. to me at least not many enjoy yaoi romance or ocs in stories. Sides this story is part of a hobby for me and to help me practice writing.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_"You've been dreaming of death have you not Shadow?"_

_"Do you seek the answer to your dreams? or keep on ignoring them?"_

_"There are things I cannot explain to you just yet. You would not believe me if I told you the truth behind it. The answers your searching for are in the artifact tesoro mio" _

The raven haired sighed. His words kept repeating and annoyed the hell out of him.

_"You would not believe me if I told you the truth behind it."_

What did he mean? Firenze, is there more of that man he doesn't know? Shadow frowned. He didn't like this one bit. It's messing with his head. The walk in the cold winter night seemed brisk and refreshing as snowflakes gently kissed his cheeks and melted. His foot steps echoed in the fresh fallen snow. He entered the forest without difficulty after he placed his hand on a tree branch letting it know he came with no intention of harm. A couple of the trees wavered in a calm manner shaking off snow from their frost-bitten branches.

A good sign. They allowed him to walk in and do his business. A human would've gotten choked to death by these things or other possible things he didn't dare think about. Shad finally arrived to the frozen lake seeing his reflection staring back.

Torn navy blue pants, a gun holster on the right thigh holding a samurai edge gun, black boots that went up close to his knees along with a zipper to the side of both boots, a black simple belt strapped to his pants, a long black hoodie coat designed with large dark red wings to its back, the coats' sleeves folded up to his elbows revealing its mahogany color under the coat , two red ribbons strapped each side the upper arm sleeves, a white sleeveless dress shirt with only two buttons buttoned up in the middle showing a short dark-colored shirt underneath exposing his belly button, each hand worn red two fingerless gloves aside the rest are covered up, the right arm had two ribbons tied around his wrist, pale skin, raven hair tied in a pony tail going past his shoulder blades a ribbon swirled around his hair, bangs on each side and in the middle of his face, the right side of his bangs were bit longer than the left. In addition his frame was slim slender which unfortunately would make anyone mistake him for a woman if they looked at him from afar.

Shadow gently walked on the iced lake carefully eyeing it. He pulled his gun out shooting the ice a few times before it began to crack and break causing a fittable sized hole to it. Returning the weapon back the raven haired male held his breath and jumped in. He can make out a faint glowing object and swam in the direction of it, ignoring the freezing temperature the water gave away. He grasped the orb swimming up an out gasping for air. Hastingly getting himself onto the snow his body shaking on its own. Hypothermia wasn't a problem for him either way now that he is soaked to the bone. Shad stood inspecting the metal ball in interest on his palm.

"What am I suppose to see?"

Turning it side to side only seeing strange lines all over it. Nothing.

"Was he lying to me? Why do I bother with this cra-"

The artifact began to glow brighter and brighter engulfing his body and quickly drew his eyes away.

* * *

><p>The sudden change in the atmosphere made him open his eyes glanced around what seemed to be the sky and below there a city he is closing in. Acting quickly black angelic wings sprout out his back slowing his fall in time crashing onto a rooftop. A terrible immense pain spread fast like a wild-fire across his left wing knowing too well he landed on and broken it, it's going to take him days, weeks or perhaps months to heal completely. Shadow bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out into the open.<p>

Eyes shut in pain as he tried sitting up from where ever he fell on, steadily taking in his surroundings to see a vast warehouse filled with strange number of devices, machines, and bits of engineering equipment, and pinned to the walls were hundreds of drawings, maps, models of some sort ,and stood slowly wincing holding his shoulder.

"Where am I?" The object he held no longer in his possession, nor in sight.

A sudden noise caused him to turn only to be knocked out. The shocked man watched the other fall to the floor unconscious. How is this possible? A man with wings has fallen into his workshop out of the blue. He slowly poked him in case he hadn't killed him with the wooden stick he used to hit his head. The angel's chest rose up and down, a sign he's still alive. He turned his attention to what really caught his eyes are the two large appendages on the angel's back.

"Unbelievable"

Bird like wings, strange clothing and fell in unexpected. The work shop now a mess with papers scattered everywhere one of his wooden tables now broken in two, so many questions crossed his mind and he knew a headache would be coming pretty soon. He had to be careful when the other woke up he might not be too happy for the fact he got hit with a stick.

"Oh _dio mio_ what a mess."

* * *

><p>The sounds of objects being moved to one place to another made the raven haired shift in his sleep, the noise paused a few seconds only to continue onward. "Be..quiet.." he murmured turning on his side. "You're awake?" An Italian accent reached his ears and jolted into an upright position from his sleeping spot that led to a terrible headache. "Ugh" Shadow gazed toward the artist standing a few feet away from him holding a few papers he'd picked off the floor.<p>

"_Mi dispiace veramente _for hitting you. You gave me quite a scare."

Shadow tilts his head to the side."...Where am I?"

Leonardo layed the papers down on a table near him. "You do not know?"

"No."

"In Florence you fell into my workshop."

_'Florence? How did I end up in a place like this? Wait it was-' _

What was it? Why couldn't he remember? It happened a while ago yet his memory is blank till now. Did something erased it?

_'I was falling from the sky but what before?'_

"I suppose I hit your head a little too hard." The artist can clearly see Shad's confusion written on his face. "If you don't mind me asking, how is it you have such wings on your back? Are they real? Where are you from? Why are your clothes wet? Is something wrong with your eyes? Are you an angel who fell from heaven?"

He sounded like a child that wouldn't stop questioning everything he sees.

"I rather not answer everything right now. I'm having a hard time remembering. And it's best you keep my wings a secret. I don't want your kind to freak out understood?" The dirty blond-haired chuckled.

"I shall speak no word of them, no one would believe in a story of a man with wings falling to my workshop." Leonardo hesitated. "May I.. touch them?"

His small request took him by surprise and considered it for a second. If he tried anything he would shoot him on the spot. He slowly nodded trusting the artist as he walked closer towards the right wing almost jumping in excitement brushing his fingers over the soft feathers causing it to slightly twitch under his touch.

"How fascinating!"

Shadow's eyes wandered over the well-dressed man. Humans had odd fashion sense now an days. After a few minutes of examining he noticed the left was flat on the ground unmoving. "It got injured when I landed here.." Leonardo gave him a pity look before taking a step back observing how large these wings were. "It'll heal itself.."

Wincing, Shadow folded his wings behind. In an instance they disappeared leaving a few black feathers behind. He watched in awe at the small display. "Magnifico what is your name _signore_?"

"It's Shadow, Shadow Oblivion. But call me Shad for short if you like"

"Ah where are my manners? My name is Leonardo Da Vinci nice to meet you Shadow."

"Look Leonardo, I'm sorry about your workshop but I can't stay long I need to go." Standing he grit his teeth the burning pain coursing within his back. He felt his body weaken and unable to heal as fast as it should be.

"Your in no condition to walk you can bearly stand." Leonardo quickly helped Shadow before he could fall to the ground.

"I'm fine" Gently pushes him away and made his way out the front door and into the cool night shutting the door behind.

* * *

><p>He should have asked for directions. Shadow managed to get lost the minute he set foot out in the open with several constant stares and whispering to one another. Their language, clothes, markets, money and their so-called doctors were too strange for him to comprehend. Luckily his garnets were able to dry off when he wondered further into the city. A courtesan approached him in an alley way asking if he wanted to have a good time. Shadow wasn't the type to know what sex was or any human affection. He refused, even when the woman kept on flirting and edging him to spend <em>florini<em> on her.

"Miss I really don't have time to-"

"Look what we have here." A group of four drunken off duty guards came out of a nearby bar making their way to both shadow and the courtesan. "We got ourselves *hic* two lovely _puttanas_ in one *hic* night alone."

_'Too drunk to even know I'm a guy..typical..' _

Their breath alone smelled disgustingly with endless alcohol. He hated these kinds of humans and hated dealing with them. The woman seemed to agree in disliking these men as well. "_Lurido porcos_!" One of the men took offense to her words walking forward just before he was able to lay a hand on her Shadow caught his in time.

"Leave."

A white hooded figure leapt roof to roof aiming towards Leonardo's workshop hoping he would figure out another encrypted Codex pages he'd found back at the town Monteriggioni however the sound of a woman yelling stopped his tracks and headed to the commotion.

Shad swiftly punched the drunken male square in the face, causing him to stumble back and fall onto his ass on the ground. He grunted in pain and touched his nose, which was bleeding. Staring at the blood on his hand and snarled at Shadow as he stood up cursing in Italian. Raising a fist to strike at the dark angel. Shadow dodged easily to the side and sent a kick that met the leader of the group in the ribs, making him to groan and cough as he staggered and clutched at his side.

"I told you, leave." He said lowly, with a blank face. The male didn't respond while one of them knelt to help him stand straight. Shadow turned to leave, until a hard hit in the same left side of his back and sent him flying forward. Skidding on the ground, he winced as he sat up. Without warning, and before he could react, a hand roughly grabbed him by the front of his white dress shirt and pulled him up and off the ground. Shadow choked slightly and gripped at the hand holding him, as the guard's bloodied nose filled his vision.

''You'll regret that,_bastardo_.'' growled the enraged male, turning to press Shad roughly against the alley wall. He grunted as pain tore at his back even more and his vision blurred a moment when the back of his head connected with the wall behind him.

Shadow heard the woman yelling when one of the other guards grabbed her harshly by the hair.

Damn, its hard enough for him to fight back in this condition. He couldn't see right and wasn't able to reach onto his holster for his gun without the man slamming the back of his head twice against the same wall. Just when his head couldn't take anymore pain the woman's yelling stopped and the sound of bodies fell one by one.

Everything remained slow motion and his vision unclear only blur movement of the scene occurring in front of him. The guard let him go after the sound of a blade stabbing him from behind and fell dead. Too weak to stand his body dropped only to be caught by a white blurred figure holding him up.

"Are...yo..alr..?"

_'Did this happened before?' _

A faint touch of a hand felt his head. "Yo..u..r ...hu..r.." Shad uttered a small cry of pain, his body tensing when the stranger scooped him up in his arms bridal style.

_'Do I know you? Why can't I remember anything..?'_

Unable to stay awake he fell into slumber.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed since the 'winged man' had gone from his workshop and wouldn't stop thinking about him. The artist sighed brooming the rest of the mess Shadow left behind. So many questions unanswered and so much curiosity unsatisfied. A knock stopped his train of thought and opened the door revealing Ezio.<p>

"Ah Ezio what brings you her- Er..Shadow?" With that said both gave each other an awkward look. "You know this man?" He nodded.

"Please come in, I have much to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not perfect I make mistakes.<strong>

**Translation:**

**Mi dispiace veramente/ I'm Truely Sorry**

**ladro/ Theif**

**Magnifico/ Magnificent**

**florini/ Florins (money)**

**puttanas/ Whores**

**Lurido porcos/ Filthy pigs**

**bastardo/ Basterd**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow groaned as pain invaded his senses the moment he regained consciousness. The pain isn't as bad as last night regardless it still bothered him. He found himself in a strange bed in the same environment. Light streamed in through the windows set high in the walls pale yellow light of sunrise. His eyes caught the same hole he fell in.

_'I'm back here again' _

"I do not lie Ezio I saw it with my very own eyes!"

_'Leonardo..?'_

"I wish to believe you friend it sounds too impossible to be real. Are you sure you're not working too hard that you imagined this man to have wings?"

_'That voice..' _

He managed to sit upright against the side of the bed while peeling the blanket that covered him off.

The angel groaned in discomfort gaining a headache of last night's unwanted event. Where are the damn painkillers when he needed them? Both males turned their attention Shadow.

"_Buon' giorno_ Shad. How are you feeling?"

"Still in some pain. How did I get here?" rubbing his temple gently slightly easing the pain.

"My friend Ezio brought you here right after what happened. I cleaned the blood from the back of your head yet I wasn't able to find a single scratch on you. Very strange indeed."

He turned his head in the assassin's direction a man in white robes and a red sash around his waist stepped beside the artist. His hood now down arms crossed over his chest while eying him head to toe viewing the odd clothing he wore.

Hours ago Ezio wasn't able to see Shad completely because of the dark night and little lighting they had out in the alley way though when he actually gets a good look at the man's face he loses the ability to think. He's simply stunning. Beautiful crimson eyes almost hypnotized by the depth of his stare. Raven hair long and silky he'd imagine there wouldn't be a single tangle if it were to be brushed between his fingers. Struggling to prevent his thoughts from falling astray yet still appraising Shad's tight navy blue pants that grab in all the right places and leave nothing to the imagination and the red gloves enveloped his delicate fingers. Normally, men are not in his big interest than women though the site of the 'angel' makes something stir within him.

"Stop staring idiot.."

He blinked snapping out of his deep gaze_. "Che?"_

"You've been staring at me for the past two minutes."

Ezio scoffed placing both hands on his hips. "Is that any way to show gratitude to someone who saved your life back there? "

"I didn't ask for your help.."

_"Certo lei non ha fatto."_

"Shadow would you tell us why you fell from the sky?" The artist asked.

He shrugged. "That's what I like to know myself too. I don't remember anything."

"You do not remember a thing?"

"Yeah and none of this feels right."

"Can you tell me what you are now?"

"A Dark Angel.." Ezio retorted ,eyebrow raised skeptically. "An Angel? They are nothing but a myth." Leonardo remained speechless and urged Shadow to continue.

"Believe me or not I don't care for your damn opinion. A Dark Angel is able to control the darkness." he holds out his hand and a small round orb of black flames appear leaving both males in awe and disbelief. "And other various destructive abilities I rarely use now a days." Closing his fist it vanished. "Where I'm from a war waged against humans and angels, it lasted for a while. The humans won and some of the angels as well as the 'other creatures' went into hiding or just found a way to disguise themselves as humans to blend in."

"If what you're saying is true is it possible you're from another world?"

"You can say that.. this place is nothing like mine."

_'Not a even close' _

"What will you do Shadow?"

Good question. He was planning on running off again and searching for any clues on getting back home. But look how that turned out the first time. Shadow refused to go blindly into a world he doesn't recognize and spend days upon days on this planet looking without knowing where he is.

"You can come with me."

_'wha?'_

Shad glanced at the assassin. "I must settle things in Florence first before I leave. You can go with me while we find a way to get you back home"

"Sounds like a good idea don't you think so Shad?" Leonardo smiled.

Shadow shrugged. "Fine, not like there isn't much to do right now."

"Bene. You can rest for the mean time shad." He turned to the artist. "Leonardo I brought a Codex page would you-".

Not bothering to hear the rest of their conversation the angel layed back down pulling the covers over himself slowly shutting his eyes.

_'I just want this over with already..'_

* * *

><p>Major writers block when i tried rewriting it. And a lot of shitty stuff happened in my life. still not perfect but who cares.<p>

buon' giorno/good morning,good day

che?/what?

Certo lei non ha fatto/of course you didn't

Bene/Good


	4. Chapter 4

_'I am sorry Shadow. For you to experience this once more.'_

Ever since I've gotten here I've dreamt of hearing a familiar voice calling to me, telling me things I didn't get.

_'Do not worry amore you'll understand soon enough.'_

Was there something this voice wasn't going to tell to me anytime soon? What is he hiding from me? Why me?

He would remain silent and refused to answer.

With every dream he awoke after a gentle feeling of a hand brushing his bangs away from his sleeping form just to wake up with no one around.

* * *

><p>Three long days since Ezio left to do whatever in Florence. By now in his homeland he would have gone out doing a job after another earning payment. Although he usually didn't do it for the money, he does it to entertain his boring life knowing he is cursed to roam the earth for all eternity.<p>

To keep himself occupied in the mean time he'd help around the workshop whenever the artist decided to call for any assistance. Shad learned the whereabouts of this world which was Italy 1478. It disappointed him that pokey didn't exist either. The last box he had got drenched when he swam in the frozen lake. On the second day Da Vinci took Shadow to see what lied beyond the workshop. Leonardo did not kid of Florence being one of the wealthiest cities in the world. It actually impressed him on how man can create such interesting buildings in this time heck the air smelled clean and the sky clear as day.

* * *

><p>Sunday April 26.<p>

The raven haired woke early that morning, rather than waiting for Leonardo to bring breakfast to the workshop as usual (not daring to sleep anywhere else but there.) he made up his mind to go strolling and if lucky he might come across with Ezio. Waiting this long for that guy to come back and help him find a way back wasn't exactly patience. He removed the clothes Leonardo let him borrow back to his old one. He slipped on his boots pulling the side zipper up giving out a low zip sound. Both hands reached behind the black hoodie raising it over his head covering a bit of his eyes.

Stepping out he closed the door behind.

_'Rooftops... I'll get a better view from there..' _

Retreating a few feet away from the building he ran fast and jumped high before landing right on top almost lost his footing as the tiles slid down the roof and off the edge, shattering a few seconds later on the hard cobbles far below. Finding his balance once more speeding off forward to a random direction.

Within minutes he arrived at the Duomo, where what looked to be a huge gathering of people. Slipping in with the rest of the citizens of every kind crowding the Duomo.

_'That explains why the city looked empty on the way here...' _

The crowd parted allowing the Medici family coming in from the baptistery side the mass of people in the square bow low as they passed, to be met at the entrance by two of the attendant priests. Something seemed off about it when he saw suspicious people closing in on the family. Just as Shadow turned the other way from the crowed a loud noise caught his attention back.

_"Creapa, traditore!"_

Bernardo slashed Guiliano's throat, who fell and tried to escape, only to be held back by Francesco. Alerted to the commotion, Lorenzo turned to look on.

"Giuliano! No–! "

_**"Shadow!, No-!"**_

He gasped holding the side of his head in burning pain.

_'W-why.. now..?'_

Small flashes of the almost forgotten dream came into his mind playing like a broken record.

_**Arms wrapped tight around him. **_

_**The white hooded figure shedding tears, still unable to make out the figure, his vision was fading in an out. **_

_'Who are you? Why do you keep appearing?'_

_**A gloved hand caressing his cheek and lowered himself close to the angel whispering in his ear. **_

_**''You're going to live." **_

_**''Please stay with me.'**_

The images faded away along with the migraine that had come and gone. Without thinking Shadow took out his gun shoving the people out-of-the-way around him panicking and running in all directions.

While Lorenzo was distracted, Stefano da Bagnone stabbed him in the neck. As Lorenzo fell to the ground, rendered helpless, Francesco and Baroncelli continued their assault on Giuliano, while the noble pleaded for his life. "No! _In nome di Dio, vi scongiuro! Pieta!" _Bernado Baroncelli, Stefano da Bagnone and Antonio Maffei fled when Lorenzo made his stand, however, Francesco de Pazzi continued to stab Giuliano repeatedly. He plunged his dagger over and over into his victim's body like a crazed mad man.

_"Nessuna pìeta, cane maledetto! Muori! Muori! Muorii ii!"_

_'Too late.' _

After killing Giuliano, Francesco charged towards Lorenzo.

"Your day is done, Lorenzo! Your entire family dies by my sword!" his guards began surrounding Lorenzo, he staggered wounded and blood gushing out. Freancesco sneered, and raised his dagger to strike.

The sound of a gun going off ripped through their ears the dagger knocked out of his hand landing onto the floor with a clank. "What sorcery is this!?" The stunned man searched for the source the sound came from only to lay upon the Dark angel holding a strange black weapon with one hand aiming it directly at his forehead.

His faint inhuman red eyes made the man think it resembled a demon's.

_"D-demonio"_

"Shadow what are you doing here?" Ezio intervened running up to the shorter male.

"Now isn't the time to be talking here." He replied. The crowd finally clearing following this, more of the Pazzi guards closing in on Lorenzo.

"You're right."

He got taken by surprise just as Shad rushed toward one of the pazzi guards closests to Lorenzo placing his weapon back.

_Fighting armed men using just his fists?_

With a high leap Shad landed right upon the guard's shoulders both legs on each side his head in between the thighs tightly. Not giving the man a second to register the angel twists his hips to the side in a hard rapid manner breaking the pazzi guard's neck. With a backflip off the now corps he landed in front of lorenzo facing the opposite way. "Stay behind me..."

The noble gave a weary nod limping behind the raven haired male. _"Ringraziarla lo strainiero"_

_'So the angel isn't as fragile as he looks.'_ A smirk appeared on his scared lips and turned his attention towards Francesco. "You will die here!"

Shadow panted trying to catch his breath. He hasn't moved like this in a very long while. However physical combat shouldn't cause him to tire so easily. _'Did falling from the sky caused this?'_ The dark angel frowned. His elbow smashed against the last pazzi guard in the face breaking his nose in the process landing sprawled on the floor out cold beside the rest of his comrades. "That's the last one.." Francesco is no where in sight. Coward must've fled when he fought against Ezio. Damn.

"You... saved my life." Lorenzo

"It's nothing. But the man who did this to you has to pay!"

"Not now... I need help first. To my home. People I can trust there... Can you...?"

Ezio upheld the injured Lorenzo his arm over the assassins' neck while his arm supporting him by the waist.

"Let's go Shadow"

They passed through many Pazzi and Medici guards fighting in small groups. _'Feels like a war.. A war humans create even in this world.'_

"I'm losing a lot of blood..."

"Hang on, _Signore!_ I'm moving as fast as I can." Ezio replied urging forward.

Along the way Shadow wasted a couple more bullets clearing the path as much as could.

"Francesco de' Pazzi! I'll kill him! I'll wipe his entire family from the city! They'll be ERASED!"

_"Quietatevi_, Signore. Conserve your energy, or I'll be delivering a corpse. We're almost there now..."

They arrived to the back entrance of the Palazzo Medici. With his free hand Ezio knocked on the door. "Lorenzo's been wounded! _Aprite la porta!_" A guard uncovered a small rectangular opening unable to see Lorenzo.

"What's the password?"

"Poliziano! Open the _maledetta porta! _" On seeing Lorenzo, Poliziano unclosed the door in haste. "By the Thrice Greatest! Come in. Quickly! The city is at war! Hurry!" All three entered the palazzo, to which Ezio aided Lorenzo to sit on a nearby bench carefully.

Shad watched the assassin turn to leave and began to follow.

"Wait.."

Both stopped in their tracks facing Lorenzo. "I am in your debts. Tell me. Why did you help me?"

"You are not the only one who lost a brother to the Pazzi."

The pazzi, as these humans called them are responsible for their loved ones deaths. Though it made no sense now he'll begin to see whats occuring in this world some how. But a part of him didn't want to get into the affairs of these people.

"My name is Ezio Auditore."

Lorenzo smiled weakly. "Ah! You're Giovanni's son... Your father was a good man. He understood honor, loyalty. And who is your friend there?" His gaze sweeping over the other.

"Ah _si _his name is-"

"Shadow Oblivion. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your brother.."

He shook his head. "It to be unexpected there wasn't much time to react to this.. never mind." Giuliano's death caused him great pain and anger. His own brother died before his very eyes and he couldn't save him. Damn Francesco to hell.

Shadow could only look away from the noble. Back at the Duomo, Lorenzo triggered his dream. The dream that haunts his very mind.

Someone _calling_ to him.

Someone _holding _him.

Someone _shedding tears_ for him.

Someone his clouded mind cannot _comprehend_ to know who it was.

A hand raised to his clothed chest clenching the fabric tightly. _'Just.. stop..'_

"Are you alright Shad?"

Ezio..

"It's nothing..I jus-" He looked up to see the brunette peering down concerned. He realized they are inches too close to each other. Never been so close to a human before.

_'no.. i have but when..? where?'_

The assassin gazed in the others eyes curiously and enchanted by their faint glow under the strange hoodie. It's hard not to want to appreciate them. Ezio became unaware of himself drawing more near. Hazel brown looking lower to Shad's lips. How would they taste like if he were to touch them with his own?

On Shadow's side he is clueless to no end. Noticing Ezio watching him with a weird look on his face. The closer he got the more he remained unaware what the human was planning on doing. And with barely a touch..

A guard rushed in in time for him to pull back away from Shad. The angel tilted his head to the side lost and purely confused while the brunette turned away with a cough.

"The Pazzi thugs are storming the Palazzo della Signoria! We can't hold them off much longer–"

"No! If they get inside, they'll murder all our supporters and put their own devils in power!" Poliziano replied back.

"Then my survival would mean nothing. I have to..." Lorenzo said as he tried to get up, but on realizing that he is too weak to do so. The Medici noble looked at both Ezio and Shadow. "Francesco de' Pazzi... Help save our city, Auditore and Oblivion... Kill him."

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Creapa,traditore!/Here, traitor!

"No! In nome di Dio, vi scongiuro! Pietà!/No! In the name of God, I beg you, mercy!

Nessuna pìetà, cane maledetto! Muori! Muori! Muorii ii!/ No mercy for you, dog! Die! DIE!

D-demonio/D-demon

Ringraziarla lo strainiero/thank you stranger

Quietatevi, Signore/Be still, sir

Aprite la porta!/Open the door!

maledetta porta!/fucking door!

si/yes

Shadow is 5,6 and I researched Ezio apparently is 5,9. Rewriting somethings are hard.

Note: I've been watching animes DRAMAtic Murder and new Sailor Moon Crystal God I Love em! I'm waiting for Supernatural and The Walking Dead to come back in October Woot!

p.s Not perfect,make mistakes screw flamers and ppl who complain a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow Oblivion. First time he met the man- no the angel he claims himself to be was back at the alley where he fought and killed the drunken off duty guards that tried to have their way with the courtesan Shadow tried protecting.

**_Ezio rushed to his side. "Are you alright?" He touched the back of his head to feel a wet spot. Blood. _**_**"You're hurt" He heard Shad utter a small cry of pain and felt him tense as he scooped him up in his arms bridal style. With the courtesan long gone he decided to take shad to leonardo's. The angel went unconscious after that.**_

It surprised him that Leonardo knew who he was when he arrived. Although.. after Leonardo cleaned the blood off Shadow's head he told him there wasn't a wound in sight. How could that be?

He had a great amount of doubt that this Oblivion is a angel of a sort or inhuman yet it fazed him to maybe believe he might be.

Once he left to find information that the Pazzi had planned something involving the Medici family, beginning at the Duomo, he set out to stop them. Almost forgetting about Shadow completely. That is until he spotted the same said male within the crowd he nearly didn't see him without the hood covering his head.

Just as everything went out of control that's when he saw a change in him. He held his head clearly in pain. Unable to hear Shadow whisper something himself and took out a strange object strapped to his thigh running to Lorenzo with determination.

But in that moment in the Palazzo Medici staring at his eyes and lips so close to touching...

Ezio mentally shook his head. What was he thinking? He glanced at Shadow who gave off a blank look of nothing just his usual emptiness gaze. Why? What makes a man or angel seem so.. empty? Not once has he seen him smile or express anything except back at the Duomo.

"What is it?"

"Hm?"

"You're staring again"

"I am sorry I was only- " he hesitated finding the right words. "admiring your weapon."

"You stare at a person's face for several minutes to admire their weapon?" He questioned his eyes never leaving the path they took.

Ezio cleared his throat and grinned._ "Chi non fisserebbe a una faccia cosi bella come il vostro."_

Shadow sighed. He may not understand everything these people say in Italian but he could only guess or not give a damn. Fortunately Leonardo taught him some of it in case he needed help comprehending their langauge so all he knew right now was Ezio saying something about him being handsome?

"Idiot."

He gave a small pout. _"Non sono idiota"_

''Whatever you say.."

Ezio and Shadow made their way to the top of the palazzo killing the guards guarding Francesco. With the last guard thrown down dead Francesco panicked trying to find a way to flee as Ezio neared.

"Guards-! GUARDS!"

"No one's coming... It's just us now."

_"Meledetto! Che il diavolo ti porti! Stammi lontano!"_

Francesco jumped off the roof and landed into a hay bale below.

"We must hurry hes escaping!"

"Into a stack of ha-"

A strong gloved hand grabbed his arm. "Trust me!" With a nod both leapt down the same way as the pazzi did. They landed safely and gone after Francesco, he's gotta hand it to him this human can run. Francesco climbed to the rooftops, escaping from them. They finally caught up to him and Ezio unsheathed his hidden blade and took the chance to strike Francesco with it. The blade sinked into his body easily as the same red colored substance staining the pazzi's clothes.

"Now Firenze will judge you for what you've done."

"It's over... It's all over..." His body went limp soon after.

_"Meglio essere felici in questa vita che aspirare a esserlo nella prossima. Requiescat in Pace." _Ezio pulled the blade out now covered in blood sheathing it back. Shadow watched in silence and turned his attention to the loud noise down below. The city's people were gathered in front of the Palazzo della Signoria calling together;

_"Libertà! Libertà! Libertà!"_

"Liberty..?" He noticed the assassin reached under the corpse's shoulders, hoisted it up and carried it to the balcony. He used the length of the rope from which a banner hung to fasten around the old man's lifeless neck.

Jacopo de' Pazzi joined in the crowed yelling along side the people. _"Liberta! Liberta! Liberta! Popolo e liberta!"_

It all stopped as soon as the people gasp together when they saw Francesco's body hanged from the Signoria.

"Francesco...?" In that instant they realized that their plan had failed, Jacopo hastily left the city and the rest of the Pazzi conspirators fled to San Gimignano and Tuscany.

None of this made any sense to him. What is really going on this damn world he was thrown into?

With Francesco de' Pazzi dead, and the plan to take over the city failed, Jacopo de' Pazzi fled Florence and so the Medici regained the control of the city. Both men went back to meet Lorenzo de' Medici on the Ponte Vecchio. Shadow leaned back against the wall watching the sky while both males talked to each other.

Lorenzo spoke, "When I was six years old I fell into the Arno. I soon found myself drifting down, and into darkness, certain my life was at an end. Instead I woke to the sound of my mother weeping, at her side stood a stranger, soaking and smiling at me. My mother explained that he had saved me. And so began a long and prosperous relationship between two families; yours and mine."

So their family knew each other for a long while. He never had a family nor any siblings so he wouldn't know how it feel.

"I am sorry I could not save your father and brothers."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I believe Jacopo de' Pazzi played a part in their deaths. The attack on you as well. I need to find him."

"That coward fled before we could arrest him!"

"Have you any leads?"

For a good amount of time both men remained quiet, the raven haired male glanced at the two figures confused to why they stopped talking. He became on alert with his frozen surroundings. The birds remained in the air, he didn't feel the warm breeze seconds ago, no sound or any movement whats so ever. Without warning the ground shook like an earth quake. The floor started collapsing crumbling down to pieces right into the black abyss. He ran reaching out for the assassin hoping to grab him away from the danger in time. His hand went right through Ezio's arm similar to a hologram with a faint static. "What the hell?" An invisible force pushed him backwards into the upcoming darkness and fell.

* * *

><p>"It is meaningful to me as well." Ezio held the codex page smiling at Lorenzo.<p>

"Then consider it a gift! _Che il Signore ci protegga."_

"Thank you. Alright, Shadow let's g-" Ezio stopped in mid sentence just as he turned toward the angel that was no longer in sight. "Shadow?" He spotted something on the floor where the angel last stood and reached down picking it up inspecting the light smooth surface of a raven colored object.

"A feather?"

* * *

><p><em>'What is going on..?' <em>

There he lay floating in midair filled by the comforting darkness.

_'Have I gone crazy? Am I dreaming about all of this?' _

_"Of course not Shad"_

His body grew tense with uneasiness. That voice from the dreams I've been getting.

"I'm getting tired of this show your damn self.."

_"I cannot just yet amore"_

He heard the man chuckle and frowned. "Why do you keep on insisting in playing these games with me? Was it you who brought me here!?"

A pause.

"Answer me! Why am I here? And who the hell are you?"

A sigh.

_"Shadow, I need you to remember me. Remember what we've been through together in the past"_

"Remember? "

An image of him talking to a stranger in a bar flashed into his mind.

What?

_"Your memory has been lost after a certain... incident. I needed you to look for the artifact that has the power to reclaim what you've lost. And what you lost were the memories that occurred in that time."_

"Forgotten... memories..?"

Is that why he couldn't remember how he got here? yet it didn't explain the weak feeling in his power.

"How does all this explain why I feel weak?"

_"All will be unfold as you continue this path. Forgive me Shadow this is the only way."_

"Wait, I-"

Words were cut off when the same unseen force pulled him back further down again unsure where it would lead him this time.

* * *

><p>THUMP<p>

"Ow! _Cio che nel nome di dio?"_

Shad groaned once he fell on something soft and had a strange scent to it. The scent of a human? Suddenly crimson eyes snapped open just as he heard a frighten gasp underneath him. A young woman stared right back eyes locking with Shadow's, fear and confusion read within her expression. He didn't always get people scared even by the simplest look though these were one of those times that came unexpected so he understood why she would gaze at him that way. The angel tilted his head at the sight of a black feather she held against her chest.

_'What is she doing with my feather?'_

She watched the angel above her nervously and quickly started to squirmed frantically punching his chest attempting to push Shadow off with no avail.

"Get off me!"

"Hold on I'm not trying to hurt you. Please be silent"

"EZIO HELP ME!"

Ezio?

"Stop yelling and calm down. I assure you I mean you no harm" He was imediately yanked away by a gloved hand pulling at the back of his hood and pushed onto the wall forcefully with a blade close to his throat. His hood dropped revealing his face.

"What are you doing with my sister _bastardo!?"_

"I didn't do anything Ezio.."

Upon closer inspection he sheathed his blade back in place and stepped away from him.

"Shadow?"

"You look like you haven't seen me in years"

"It.. has"

"What do you mean..?"

"Shad you were nowhere to be seen for three years."

* * *

><p>Note: I had a long vacation. I need to get back to continue rewriting this story. If you like this story at least review instead of just fav or follow. i have 5favsfollows but only 2 reviews. Come on guys don't be poofy with me ^^'

Translation:

Liberta! Liberta! Liberta! Popolo e liberta!/Liberty! Liberty! Liberty! People and liberty!

Chi non fisserebbe a una faccia cosi bella come il vostro/Who wouldn't stare at such a handsome face like yours.

Non sono idiota/ I'm not an idiot

Che il Signore ci protegga/God save us all

Cio che nel nome di dio/What in god's name?

Meledetto! Che il diavolo ti porti! Stammi lontano!/ Damn it! Damn you to hell! Get the hell away from me!

Meglio essere felici in questa vita che aspirare a esserlo nella prossima. Requiescat in Pace./ Better to be content in this life, than aspire to it in the next. Rest in peace


	6. Chapter 6

-1480-

3 years..

_'I've been thrown back to this world 3 years later.. a world I didn't belong. I'm here because I need to recover my memories as that voice put it. I need to remember him? Why? Is he someone important to me? _

_**"All will unfold as you continue this path. Forgive me Shadow this is the only way"**_

_If it means remembering what I lost.. I might as well go with it.. _

_Not like I have a choice to begin with.._

* * *

><p>Shadow sat a long while in thought processing every little thing that occurred so far. After 'accidentally' landing on top of Ezio's sister, in which he apologized for. Ezio had taken him to his uncle's study room discussing the events over the past few years since he 'disappeared' in private. He questioned the dark angel of his whereabouts Shad responded telling him he didn't remember. Shadow wanted to keep it to himself no use telling him. Buying the lie Ezio went on about his travels and experiences.<p>

Now the assassin went to get his uncle leaving him to his own thoughts. Minutes later he turned his head to the sound of footsteps nearing the room a large bearded man wearing high boots and a light breastplate emerged from the door with Ezio behind him.

"Ah this must be your friend you spoke so much about, the one who helped you save Lorenzo from the pazzi?"

_'He talked about me?' _

"_Si_ uncle let me introduce you to-"

"Shadow Oblivion! It is a pleasure to finally meet you! " He approached the other with an unexpected bear hug once Shadow stood up. The angel was frozen in place unable to comprehend the sudden contact. Mario let him go both hands on his shoulders observing the male. "Well well _nipote_ you did not lie about his striking features, he truly is as handsome as you say he is."

Shadow glanced at Ezio's direction and gave him a slight face of What-else-have-you-told-him? Ezio coughed evading the others gaze. "Such strange clothing as well." He stepped back viewing the angel with much curiosity.

"Why is it torn so much?" Pointing to his blue navy skinny jeans having a few torn parts to them. "That's how some are made.." Mario gave a funny look and replied, "What country makes such good quality fabric only to have it torn in such a way?"

"I don't live in this wor-"

"He's from a very far away land uncle it took him awhile to come here." Ezio spoke interrupting him. Ezio didn't know what to say to his uncle about shadow not belonging to this world or what he was, it would cause a long explanation that even he has trouble understanding.

"I see, did you travel all the way here alone?"

"Yes."

"What of your family?"

_'family...'_

"I.. don't have a family. I grew up in an orphanage."

Mario gave him a sympathetic look and nodded best to not ask any further questions. "Where are my manners, my name is Mario Auditore. Call me Mario." Shaking his hand in a friendly gesture.

"I'm sure you are starving from your long travel, nephew show this young man to the kitchen."

"Yes uncle" With a nod they left the study room and out into the hallways. Neither made a sound remaining silent in each others presence again. The Italian's eyes wandered back to the bounty hunter. Ezio tried to ask something, but prevented him from doing so when crimson colored orbs made contact directly to his own hazel brown. Empty. They still held nothing to the world. A part of him ached to make the man show some kind of expression of the sort. Just didn't know how.

"You keep having that habit of staring at me.."

"You are the same after three years." he grinned playfully.

"..Time changes everything Ezio. Unfortunately, it can't change what I am today."

Shadow stopped to an opened window his eyes were turned upwards where the sky was, watching with uncaring interest the colors smudge from reds and oranges. A breeze from the open window made his raven hair blow freely. His grin faded hearing a faint of sadness within the angel's words.

"Hey Ezio!" A mercenary waved from outside. "Come train with us you can bring the lovely young lady with you and watch us fight!"

_'One day just one day can there not be a foolish human mistake me for a damn woman.'_

Ezio resisted the urge to laugh at his companion's _misunderstanding_ comment. "I can assure you _amico mio_ 'he' is no _'signora' _although 'he' is quite the lovely one."

"oh...OH! _perdonate, messere_ from afar I've mistaken you for a woman."

_'Right...' _

"I'll be right down after I give my friend here something to eat."

"Alright my men are craving for a good fight!" With that the mercenary walked back to the training grounds.

By the time he finished eating and followed Ezio, the sun was gone, leaving behind a sea of darkness and scattered stars with the moon held high emitting a gentle glow. Torches gleamed and flickered around the large practice field ,and few lanterns shimmered out from the villa. A couple armed men engaged in various exercise to improve their fighting techniques. The same mercenary before went toward them with a few other men turning their attention to the new stranger.

"Glad you came Ezio." He patted his shoulder. "Four against one. Can you handle that?"

The brunette chuckled. "So eager to fight eh, very well I accept your challenge."

Shadow crossed both his arms watching all five men gathering in the fighting circle. He didn't really pay any attention to them only stared up at the full moon. He can hear swords clashing steel against steel the sound of men falling to the dirt and a 'clank' every time a sword has fallen.

Not long after he glanced back seeing the only one standing is the assassin sheathing his sword back in while the others on the floor groaning in pain. The mercenary clapped, "That was fantastic! Well done Ezio!"

"_Grazie_" pulls down his hood and bows. "It was a good fight while it lasted."

One of the men came to the said mercenary whispering to his ear and nodded. Turning his attention on Ezio then to his men. "Unfortunately we must cut it short Mario wants us to gather supplies in from the outside walls. Excuse us, Goodnight to you both."

The field soon became empty leaving both males to themselves. A smirk appeared on the assassin's scarred lips. "How about a little spar Oblivion?" The raven haired stared at him blankly.

"You wanna fight me..?"

"I've been meaning to test your skills. Would you accept this challenge?"

"Fine by me.."

Shadow strode slowly a few feet from the assassin pulling a black feather out from his coat an swings it to his right automatically changing into a black katana with the blade as black as night itself on the end of the hilt is a 12inch red ribbon sticking out of it. Ezio's eyes widen at the small display. Not wasting any more time he charged toward the italain. Ezio hastily defended himself just in the nick of time. They attacked blow after blow neither stopping for a break and occasionally staggering back by a harsh blow only to fling themselves at each other with renewed force. Dodging and striking clashing blades continuously kept at it till their bodies began visibly appearing signs of exhaustion.

"Every human has limitations Ezio. You are no exception for your body to tire out."

"That may be.." The assassin panted wiping off the sweat gathering on his forehead with the back of his hand.

"But you forget I'm very stubborn to give up in a fight!"

They charged each other, swords clashing yet again. He swinged his sword only for Shadow to jump away from it and flipped the katana around, using the dull end to jab Ezio in the stomach. As he hunched over, Shad batted his sword out of his hands, making it fly out of reach. Eyes widened as he felt the cold steel pressed against his throat.

"It appears I've won Auditore." replied with a calm face.

"Alright I give up." Ezio raised both hands up in surrender. Taking a small step back withdrawing his sword returning it to its former feather like state gracefully leaving very small feathers behind. This he saw an open opportunity and grasped Shadow's leg pulling causing the other to fall onto his back. He loomed over the raven haired, held his wrists firmly against the dirt and straddled his waist pinning him down. Ezio leaned forward near an inch of Shadow's face, their noses almost brushing against each other. Getting caught off guard when he felt his warm breath on his lips.

"As I said, I'm a stubborn one"

The brunet watched the male under him squirm uncomfortably. He is taken back when his gaze met the others, eyes no longer held it's usual dullness though a hint of some actual emotion within those crimson hues. Confusion mixed in with curiosity of his actions, a rare blush spread across his cheeks, and the submissive features he wouldn't have ever thought he'd show. Very irresistible.

He closed the small gap crashing his lips against Shadow's. It all happened so fast the kiss being so sudden he didn't know how to react, not getting the chance to do so anyway as Ezio slipped his tongue between his lips and did strange things toward his own hesitant one. He's craved the angel's lips since the day they met. Ezio could taste the uncertainty on shadow's lips.

Since that fateful day he'd gone he wondered on and on if the angel ever made it back home or where he disappeared to. There were times he'd almost forgotten about the stranger like he never existed. Yet there came a moment it all rushed back to him and remembered the feather he has kept in the wooden box along with the other feathers he went on collecting for his deceased little brother. It stood out from all the white and grey ones never blending in with the rest.

However today he came back out of the blue making him question his disappearance and reappearance. Had he not made it home? Did he change his mind and return back? or was there something deeper the dark angel wasn't telling him?

The character of the kiss changed gradually from gentle and savoring to deep and breathtaking. Ezio drew back a bit letting them both catch their breath, still somewhat enthralled by the bounty hunter's lips. He heard his own breath hitch at the sight displayed before him. The look on Shadow's face sent his blood rushing in his lower region. Half lidded eyes, face flushed and lips parted panting.

"Am I that good to make you look so vulnerable" he smiled grimly. Only for Shadow to brake out of his dazed state and frowned in realization.

This idiot just _kissed_ him!

He got one good hard blow to the side of Ezio's jaw sending him sprawling in the dirt.

"Ow! _merda_!" A hand went up to his face to fill the place where he had just been punched.

"I thought you were enjoying it "

Dusting himself off and looking over to a stunned Ezio, who was still staring in shock after he effectively hit him. He retreated back to the villa mumbling how much he was going to murder the assassin that kissed HIM of all people.

"Damn idiot.."

* * *

><p>Note: Been watching the Walking dead and sailor moon crystal but mostly playing Final Fantasy x-2 lately. Thanks to the new review I got some motivation back though not fully since i need a new battery for this stupid small laptop. please R&amp;R if you like this story.<p>

Translation:

_Merda!/Shit! _

_Amico mio/My friend _

_perdonate,messere/sorry,sir_

_signora/ lady_


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow it didn't surprise Shadow waking up in the middle of the night that day. After what occurred he would not stop the same thoughts repeating within his mind.

The kiss.

_**He closed the small gap crashing his lips against Shadow's. It all happened so fast the kiss being so sudden he didn't know how to react, not getting the chance to do so anyway as Ezio slipped his tongue between his lips and did strange things toward his own hesitant one.**_

He lifted his fingers touching his own lips in confusion.

_'No,I refuse to think about this again..'_

He turned over onto his side shutting his eyes. The last thing he wanted is to be pulled into the usual deep thoughts that left him without any answers and only more questions on its wake. He began dozing off when the sound of humming caught his attention and his eyes snap back open instantly.

Someone had managed to snuck in the room Mario offered him to sleep in for the night, however impossible. Most of the room's doors all creaked when opened, surely he would of noticed by then. Could the person have sneaked in the window? Who was stupid enough to climb on the second floor to get to his room without a sound.

Shad laid in silence, listening to the humming, slowly aiming under the pillow where he kept his gun.

"You cant be thinking of using that here are you?" The statement made him pause.

'Oh..HIM'

He looks over his shoulder facing the window where a very dark figure sat at the edge watching him. Unable to make out the man's face undernief his hood he sat up stopping mid when his eyes caught the long red scarf.

_'That scarf.. I've seen it somewhere..'_

"Familiar no?" He chuckled in a playful manner. Shad's expression harden, whole body stiff, as he glares at the male.

"If your here to spout nonsense again I'm not in the mood.."

"Giving you the help to recollect your memories of us is not nonsense my dear angel"

_'It's a little late to be dealing with this right now.'_ he thought.

Before shadow had the chance to make a comment the hooded male reached out and cups his face with one hand, making him stop and tense up. He gazes at him warily ,unsure what is happening and unsettled by it.

Shadow desired nothing more than to knock his hand off his face yet a part of him couldn't bring himself to make the action. All he can do is watch with wide eyes as he closes the short distance between them. No less than a second later lips made contact with his own. It is no major than a gentle touching of lips, tongues stay in their respective mouths.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you.." He whispers when he pulls back yet doesn't take his hand off shad's face. "When the time comes, I hope you can call me by my name again."

_'Your... name..?'_

He felt the pull of sleep clutching onto him begging the angel to rest. As he drifts to sleep, comfort in the arms of the man he still cant seem to recall, he can't help thinking it feels all too familiar in every way. As if all this was natural to him.

* * *

><p>Shadow sat up in bed, waking with a start, realizing not long ago everything merely now was another dream. He blinked in the light of the early morning sun, now streaming through the same window. He raked his fingers through raven hair and sighed.<p>

_'The dreams are changing...'_

**_"When the time comes, I hope you can call me by my name again."_**

Shad needed to be patient. He had to, till now all he knew a man with a red scarf is assisting him ,urging him to gain their lost memory of one each other. The connection between them both must be deep for him to go this far.

_**"Giving you the help to recollect your memories of us is not nonsense my dear angel"**_

Then it struck him.

His eyes grew and time stopped all around him when he realized,

"Could he mean... "

He's been sent back when ever the assassin was near by.

"It can't be him can it..?"

* * *

><p>yeah i know short but i didn't have much inspiration luckily i got a new laptop so i can now continue my sad for excuse story! u.u All mistakes are mine and will fix later when i can.<p> 


End file.
